Tiger's Quest My way
by EquineMajor
Summary: What if Ren was never captured? Not really good at this summery. Read and find out. (Note! if you have not read the Tiger's Curse series then I would suggest that you don't read this.)


**Hey Y'all please don't be mad I know that I have not been around for a while, but I blame that on High School! Who knew that this year would be crazy! So anyway for all of those people that love the Tiger's Curse Series by Colleen Houk this is for you guys! :) FYI Major spoilers ahead if you have not read the Tiger's curse series then I would suggest that you do not read this.**

**I don't own anything all the credit goes to Colleen Houck. **

Kelsey POV

When I brought up an idea to go to the beach that afternoon Ren and Kishan were hesitant. Who could blame them; we do have a madman trying to hunt us down. The minute I promised Peanut Butter Chocolate ice cream though Ren was in, it didn't take long for Kishan to become supportive of the idea.

As we were packing up the Porsche a thought crossed my mind. What if we had to leave town on short notice? We couldn't risk trying to come back here. I told Ren what I thought. He pondered for a minute.

"You make a good point Kelsey it would be to risky to come back here and try to escape that way."

"What's the problem?" Kishan asked.

"Kelsey just brought up a thought that completely slipped my mind." Ren said.

"And what would that be?" Kishan asked.

I spoke up at that point.

"I told him that what if we have to leave town at a short notice? It would be almost to risky to try and come back here."

"You do make a good point biluta." Kishan said.

Then a solution came to mind.

"What if we pack up Ren's Hummer and packed everything we need in that including what was in Kishan's car. Also you may want to think about bring some weapons to just to be safe."

"I like your thinking there Iadala."

I also piped in

"I also think that we need to change Ren's license plate with Kishan's so that we are not tracked so easily."

Kishan looked at Ren who also nodded.

"Ok then it is settled. Kishan why don't you go grab your car so we can put this plan into action. Make sure that you are not followed." I said

"Yep I will." Kishan replied.

After Kishan left to get his car about a mile down the road I got to work packing everything that I would need. I was about to go up to my room to get other clothing but was stopped by Ren's hand.

"What is it Ren?"

"I am not letting you out of my site." Ren said.

"Ren I will be fine besides I am only going to be 5 minutes."

"Alright but if you are not down here in 5 minutes then I will come up there."

"Fine." I said a little frustrated with his overprotectiveness.

I went upstairs to grab dark clothing and mentally thanked my Dad for introducing me to those spy movies. I grabbed a black shirt and black sweat pants and packed them in a bag. I also grabbed my old phone that I had and plopped it with the old charger in the bag. after looking around for anything else I decided that I had enough. I also remembered that Kishan's car had some of my most valuable items in it. Before closing the door I grabbed my white stuffed tiger and went back downstairs.

"Have everything that you need Iadala?" Ren asked.

"Yes did you pack dark clothes? just so we won't be seen?" I asked.

"Yes both Kishan and I did. He has already replaced the license plate with his on my car. He has also switched out everything form his car to mine." Ren said.

"Alright good did you grab some weapons?" I asked

"Yes we have each taken two from your Wushu box." He said.

"Good it there anything else that we need?" I asked

"No everything else has either been shipped to Kadam or has been packed into the car. We are ready." Ren said.

"Alright did you call Kadam?" I asked

"Yes they are waiting for us at a distant airport in Minnesota." It will take us at least 2 days to get there but that should not be a problem."

"Good. Then I think that our best bet is that we maybe head out of town now but don't worry we will stop for ice cream on the way."

"Ok I suppose then we will have to see the beach another time? Perhaps when we are not being hunted?" Ren said a little sarcastically.

"Yeah, but who is going to break it to Kishan I mean he was looking so forward to it." I said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Don't worry when we come back we can all go sometime." Ren said.

"Hey you guys are you planning on staying in there the whole day or are we going to get out of here?" Kishan asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, we are coming." I said.

I picked up my bag and head towards the door to the garage.

"Hey Kishan did you take the car back and hide it again?" I asked.

"Yeah I did now can we go?" He asked.

"Yeah we can." I said.

I got in the driver's seat and started the car up. Ren and Kishan soon got in and immediately morphed into tigers.

After about 10 minutes I parked the car in a lot with a little ice cream shop. I got out to go inside while the two tiger's got changed. I went inside and smelled the fresh waffle cones. No one was in line and no one was at the counter. I started to glance around when someone sneaked up behind me. I immediately froze and didn't move. I finally made the first move and attacked the person behind me stepping on their foot and slamming my head into their face. The person loosened their grip which allowed me to get out of their grasp. I spun around to find a fist coming towards my face. Suddenly I felt a bubbling sensation in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't control what happened next. Hot white lightning shot out from my hand and hit the man in the chest paralyzing him. I heard a load groan as the man fell to the ground unmoving. I immediately ran out to there and headed towards the truck. From the looks of it nobody had seen me yet but I kept my eyes peeled to see if anyone else dare attack me. Just as Ren was coming out of the truck I shook my head and he stopped.

Once I got to the truck I debated telling him what happened. I decided just to not worry him and not to make myself sound weak I would hold off telling him until we got further away. What I didn't know was that I my head was bleeding.

"Kelsey what is it?" Ren asked worry in his voice.

"Don't talk let's just go." I said hastily.

Ren didn't put up much of an argument.

"Ren is Kishan still in the truck?" I asked.

"Yes he decided he would keep an eye on the truck while you an I went inside. He is still in Tiger form."

"Ok."

I opened the car door to get in when I fell. Ren was at my side in seconds.

"Kelsey!" Ren said.

Kishan got out of the car in his human form. He looked at me and got down to help Ren. I could feel Ren lift my head up but then put it back down after seeing the blood on his hand.

"Kelsey! Can you hear me? Ren said.

I nodded slowly but my head hurt to much.

"Don't move your head." Ren said.

"I will go and get the first aid kit." Kishan said before leaving to the back of the truck.

I felt so dizzy that I could barley keep my eyes open. I started to pass out when I finally everything went black.

Ren POV

I felt Kelsey go limp. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. I tried to shake her awake but there was not response.

No! NO this can't be happening!

I yelled for Kishan.

When he came into view he saw Kelsey's limp body. I said that we needed to get her to a hospital and fast.

Kishan POV

I saw Kelsey's limp body in Ren's arms. I couldn't breath.

"What happened?!" I asked anger rising in my voice.

"There is no time we need to get to a hospital and fast."

"Fine."

"I will drive."

I got in the drivers seat and started the car. Ren grabbed Kelsey and wrapped her head with the gauze that I had brought and lifted her up an in to the car.

I hoped that she would be alright.

Ren POV

Kishan drove us to the nearest hospital and I took Kelsey in. I debated telling Kishan if he should stay in the car. But I knew that he wouldn't. Both of us rushed in and I yelled for help. A team of nurses brought out a stretcher. I laid Kelsey down and tried to follow but they wouldn't let me. Kishan had to hold me back just for me to keep my anger in check.

It had been 2 hours since we brought Kelsey here and we have heard nothing. I was starting to get more and more angry. I wanted to know who had done this to her. Finally a doctor came out and was about to call out a name when I went up to him and asked

"Are you here to ask for Kelsey Hayes's um guardians?"

"Yes I am are you them?" The doctor asked.

"Yes how is she?" I asked my tone getting more and more worried.

"She will be fine but she will have to stay here for at least a week."

I looked at Kishan that would mean that this would give Lokesh more time to find her.

"Alright, can we see her now?" I asked.

"Yes right this way."

Both Kishan and I walked down the blank hallway that lead to Kelsey's room.

"Here you are stay as long as needed." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked at Kelsey laying on the bed. She was pale and breathing shallowly. I was worried beyond belief. I need to call Kadam but I didn't want to leave Kelsey's side.

"Kishan will you please call Kadam?" I asked.

"Sure. I will be right back.'' He said.

As Kishan left the room I let the tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't help myself. The girl that I loved was in the hospital and I don't even know how she ended up here. I held on to her hand completely oblivious to the fact that Kelsey was awake and squeezing mine.

Kelsey POV

I felt numbness and little pain but I could feel that I had something on my head. I opened my eyes and looked around. I found that I was in a room that I have never seen before. Then everything hit me. The guy that I practically beat up and me fainting and then nothing. I tried to move my head but it hurt too much for me to move it. But then I saw Ren sitting on the edge of the bed holding my hand and crying. I gently squeezed his hand but he didn't even notice. I tried to squeeze harder but my hand was too weak. I tried to say something but it was one of those times that I my voice was gone and I had no control over it. Finally Ren looked over at me I tried to smile but couldn't. Ren's eyes widened in shock as if he had seen a ghost. I squeezed his hand lightly again.

"Kelsey? Can you hear me?" Ren asked.

I nodded slightly but then winced in pain as I moved my head to much.

With in minuets Kishan came in the room and looked at me then Ren but quickly looked back at me with surprise.

"When did you wake up." Kishan asked.

I tried to speak but my voice was virtually gone. I couldn't speak. Ren saw my small dilemma and helped me out.

"She just woke up about 5 minutes after you left." Ren answered.

I tried to make out one word but it came out croaky and uneven.

"Water."

I looked at Ren who was confused at first then realized what I meant. He quickly got up to get a glass of water from the sink. He came back to me and put it to my lips. Grateful I took the cup and drank until the cup was empty. After I was finished I handed the glass to Ren and tried to clear my throat.

I was able to regain some of my voice but not much but it was enough.

"I am so glad that you are awake. I just got off the phone with Kadam, he said that we need to get out of here as soon as we can it is not safe, this could give Lokesh even more time to find us so we must move quickly. He said that they will be waiting at the airport for us to arrive. Oh and Kelsey Kadam says that you are not to give anyone else your name.

I tried to speak again and my voice was scratchy but audible.

"Alright but what about the hospital records?"

"No need to worry Kadam has already wiped the computers of you name it is clear that you never were here."

I looked at Ren who looked angry but he knew that Lokesh was coming and because of the little epscade we would have to probably switch cars or vehicles.

"Ren we should switch cars because of the fight that I had at the shop."

"Yes that's a good idea we will do...wait did you say that you got into a fight?"

Ren asked.

I looked down sheepishly. "Yeah this guy snuck up behind me and I reacted. But that wasn't the weird thing-"

"Kelsey what did this guy look like?"

Ren asked very worried.

I could see worry etched all over his face.

"The guy was wearing black."

I said.

Ren who was thinking left the room to call Kadam.

Kishan then asked,

"So do I dare ask what the weird part was?"

I was in a daze I shouldn't have said anything but was quickly relived of that daze when Kishan got my attention.

"I am sorry what?" I asked

"I said do I dare ask what the weird part was."

"Oh yeah right, um the weird part was that after feeling threatened this white light just kind of burst out of my hand and completely paralyzed the guy."

Ren came back in after a few minuets. I knew from the look on his face that we needed to go and now.

"Alright we need to break you out of here tonight and get on the road-"

I interrupted and said, "Ren what about the car I mean who knows if there were other men out there today that saw me get in the hummer I think it would be best that we switch cars that way Lokesh can't trace us as easy."

I silently thanked my dad for getting me into those spy movies when I was younger.

"Good point Idala I will take the keys and go and get us a different car. But I want you to stay here with Kishan until I come back."

"Yeah ok now go! We need to get out of here and fast."

Before Ren left he came up to me and kissed my forehead and left.

Ren POV.

I got the keys from Kishan and headed to a nearby car dealership to sell the Hummer and get a different car. When I pulled in to the drive a man cam out to greet me. I didn't have much time so I made it fast.

"Hello welcome to Crazy Dave's car sales..."

"Listen I don't have much time I need to trade this car for a different one." I said hastily.

"Alright sir how about we trade this beauty for the new Ford F150 it is a good car and it is up to worth about what we can give you."

"I will take it." Thank you. I also need a new license plate and the keys."

"Yep right this way."

After an hour of getting all the necessary paperwork filled I paid the money and took the car with a new license plate on it back to the hospital. I pulled in to the parking lot and went inside. Both Kelsey and Kishan were at the room. I went over to Kelsey and saw that she was asleep I gently picked her up and told Kishan to follow me. after getting everything back from the back room we headed out to the truck.

"Kishan how many hours do you have left before you need to morph?" I asked.

"About 3 why?"

"Because I would prefer that drive tonight until you have to morph so I can be with Kelsey in the back."

"Sure what ever bro."

"Thank you, you know the coordinates."

With that we were on our way. I put Kelsey in the back with me and laid her head on my lap.

With Kishan and I taking turns driving it took us 3 days rather than 2 to get to the isolated Minnesota airport. Kelsey slept most of the time. But on one occasion she tried to take over driving so we wouldn't have to stop so often with us being Tiger's and all. I was able to convince her that is was not needed.

We arrived at the airport at little after 9:00 p.m on the 3rd night. Kishan knocked on the door while I helped Kelsey out of the car. Kadam answered and helped us to load our stuff in the plane. I took the car and hid it with in the deep brush of the surrounding trees so that it couldn't be found.

Kelsey POV

I tried to help with things but Kishan and Ren along with Kadam and Nilima said that it was unnecessary. I felt useless but knew that they were only trying to protect me. After a half hour everyone was boarded on the plane and I was once again headed to India.

**End**

**So what did you guys think? if you liked it please leave a review. Or even if you didn't I am always accepting constructive criticism. Also if you think that I should make a sequel to this story then I would like to shoot for 15 reviews. Thanks!**

**EquineMajor :)**


End file.
